Whenua
Whenua war ein Archivar, der von Lhikan auserwählt wurde ein Toa zu werden. Er wurde daraufhin Toa der Erde im Team der Toa-Metru und bewachte die Region Onu-Metru. Als er Turaga wurde, wurde er Dorfälterster in Onu-Koro. Biographie Metru Nui Als Matoraner thumb|left|150px|Whenuas Ruru als MatoranerWhenua war früher ein Onu-Matoraner auf Metru Nui, der In den Archiven von Onu-Metru arbeitete. Als Whenua als Archiva begann machte er ein Klassischen Fehler: Er ging in die unteren Ebenen. Hier hatten Kinloka alle Lichtsteine und Barrieren weg gefressen, nur ihre natürliche Angst vor Nui-Rama hinderte sie am Ausbruch aus dem Archiv. Damals ging er verängstigt durch die Tunnel, konnte das Krabbeln der Bestien hören und plötzlich waren sie da, und hatten ihn umzingelt. Nur mit knapper not konnte er durch einen Südlichen Tunnel entfliehen. Er rannte um sein leben und die Kinloka waren nicht die einzigen Rahi, die ihm folgten. In all der Zeit, in der Whenua als Onu-Metru- Archivar Geschichte studierte, hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, eines Tages zu einem Toa Metru zu werden. Obwohl ihn Onewa mit "nur ein Bibliothekar" abtut, hat Whenua ein ausgeprägtes Ehrgefühl und liebt seine Stadt von ganzem Herzen. Toa Lhikan brachte ihm einen Toa Stein und verschwand. Er war mit den 5 anderen Matoranern: Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Onewa und Matau im Großen Tempel in Ga-Metru. Er legte den Toa-Stein in Den Toa-Suva und Vewandelt sich in einen Toa Metru. Als Toa Metru Erste Abenteuer thumb|left|150px|Whenua rettet TehuttiNachdem die Matoraner sich in Toa Metru verwandelt hatten suchten sie sich ihre Waffen aus. Whenua wählte zwei Erdschockbohrer, da er soetwas schon immer einmal haben wollte. Dann bekam Vakama eine Vision, in der Lhikan ihm erzählte, dass sie die Großen Disks finden mussten um das Herz von Metru Nui retten zu können. Die anderen Toa Metru glaubten nicht an diese Vision, doch Nokama überzeugte sie. Sie suchten die sechs Matoraner, die wussten, wo die Disks waren. Whenua machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Tehutii. Als er in Onu-Metru war trat er dort in eine Falle und fiel in die Archive von Onu-Metru. Dort wurde er von einem Rahkshi angegriffen, den er aber besiegte indem er einen Muaka befreite. Als die beiden kämpften konnte Whenua Tehutti befreien. Die Toa vereinten sich wieder, mit den Matoranern, Whenua, Nuju, Tehutti und Ehrye gingen dann zurück in die Archive um die Disk zu suchen. Sie fanden sie auch. Danach gingen die vier nach Ko-Metru und holten die Disk von dort aus den Türmen des Wissens. Dann trafen sich die Toa wieder und mit den Disks schafften sie es die Wurzel der Morbuzakh im Großen Ofen zu zerstören, und somit die Plage von Metru Nui zu entfernen. Nicht viel später tauchte auch Nuparu auf und erzählte den Toa von einer undichten Stelle unten in den Archiven, wodurch flüssige Protodermis diese überflutete. Die Toa gingen sofort in die Archive hinab und überzeugten sich selbst davon. Dabei gerieten sie aber an Krahka. Diese dachte, die Toa wollten ihr Reich einnehmen und nahm sie deshalb gefangen. Doch sie schafften es zu entkommen. Danach gingen sie in das Kolosseum. Die Große Katastrophe Als die Toa Metru im Kolosseum ankamen, hatten sich alle Matoraner und Dume, in wirklichkeit Teridax, schon dort versammelt. Die Toa wollten sich durch den Fund der Großen Disks, als Toa würdig zeigen, doch Turaga Dume akzeptierte die Gaben nicht. Er stellte ihnen stattdessen eine Herausforderung, sie sollten das Meer von Protodermis überqueren. Dazu wies er die Matoraner an, die Säulen im Boden zu aktivieren, wodurch die Toa in die Luft geschleudert wurden. Schließlich befahl er den Matoranern wieder damit zu stoppen und beschuldigte die Toa Metru, dass sie Betrüger wären, die wohlmöglich für das Verschwinden Lhikans verantwortlich waren. Er lies die Toa einsperren. Vakama, Matau und Nokama konnten sich retten, doch Nuju, Onewa und er wurden eingesperrt. In diesem Gefängnis versuchten sie zuerst auf eigene Faust zu fliehen, doch die Versuche scheiterte, doch dann tauchte ein Turaga auf, der ihnen dabei half ihre Maskenkräfte zu finden. Whenua hielt das für Zeitverschwendung und bekam sich deshalb mit Onewa in die Haare, doch dann entdeckten alle drei die Kräfte ihrer Masken. Sie schafften es, durch Nuju´s Maskenkraft, aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen und Whenua führte sie durch die Archive, bis sie Matau, Vakama und Nokama in die Arme liefen. Dann tauchten auch schon Vahki auf und die Toa versteckten sich in einer Kammer. Whenua und ein Vahki-Transporter erschufen einen neuen Ausgang und danach gingen sie zurück ins Kolosseum, wo Turaga Dume/Teridax ihnen zeigte, dass er alle Matoraner in thumb|left|201px|Whenua als Toa MetruMatoraner-Kapseln eingesperrt hatte. Dann enthüllte Teridax seine Gestalt und absorbierte, Krekka, Nidhiki und Nivawk. Dann schläferte er Mata Nui ein. Whenua fand durch seine Ruru heraus, dass die Matoraner in den Archiven waren. Sie bepackten den Vahki-Transporter und flohen. Später wollte Vakama, dass Nuju ihn zu Teridax brachte, was er auch tat. Später kamen auch die anderen Toa Metru und halfen Vakama Teridax ein einem Protodermisblock einzusperren. Die Toa benutzten dann den Vahki-Transporter um das Licht zu erreichen, das den Tunnel von Metru Nui nach Mata Nui bildete. Im inneren wurden sie von Kralhi entführt und eingesperrt. Dann wurde ihnen die Energie entzogen. Dann wurden die Toa zu Mavrah gebracht, der der Anführer der Kralhi war. Er sagte den Kralhi, dass die Toa Metru nicht weiter gehen durften und dass sie sie bewachen sollten. Während Whenua einen Plan schmiedete, wie die Toa entkommen konnten erzählte er wer Mavrah war. Schließlich schafften sie es zu entkommen und ihre Kräfte wiederzuerlangen, dann brach ein großer Kampf aus. Mavrah wurde bei diesem Kampf ins Meer hinausgespült, wahrscheinlich ertrank er. Whenua wollte ihm hinterherspringen und ihn retten, aber Onewa konnte ihn zurückhalten. Sie gingen dann nach Mata Nui, bemerkten aber zuvor, dass die Toa eine Matoraner-Kapsel, die von Ahkmou verloren hatten. Auf Mata Nui erstellten die Toa Metru sechs neue Toa-Steine, indem sie einen Bruchteil ihrer Energie abgaben. So blieben sie selbst noch Toa und durchsuchten die Insel um einen geeigneten Standort zu suchen um sechs neue Dörfer aufzubauen. Jeder der Toa versteckte seinen Toa-Stein. Whenua fand die Region Onu-Wahi. Sie fanden auch die Bohrok-Nester und Whenua erzählte ihnen, was sie waren und dass sie nicht auferstehen würden. Dann begegneten die Toa dem Rahi-Nui, der Nokama schwer verletzte, doch das Auftauchen der Karzahni Pflanze rettete sie. Sie mussten der Karzahni Pflanze Energiegeladene Protodermis bringen, damit sie Nokama rettete. Dann suchten sie einen Glasbehälter, den sie auch, in einem Save, fanden. Dort fanden sie auch einen Kratana, der Onewa eine Vision von den Visorak gab. Whenua wollte noch weiteres erfahren und war geshalb enttäuscht, als Vakama den Kratana zerstörte. Dann erreichten sie das Becken, in dem die Energieprotodermis war und wollten den Glasbehälter füllen, jedoch formte sich eine Gestalt aus der Protodermis, die es ihnen verbot und auch einige Mutierte Rahi beschwor. Die Toa konnten alle Rahi, bis auf einen besiegen, der ihnen erlaubte den Behälter zu füllen. Danach wollte er sie aber umbringen, doch Onewa verhinderte dies. Als die Toa der Pflanze dann die Energieprotodermis gab, rettete er Nokama und benutzte die Energieprotodermis, jedoch war die Pflanze nicht dazu bestimmt sich zu verwandeln und wurde deshalb zerstört. Dann gingen die Toa zurück nach Metru Nui um die anderen Matoraner zu holen. Als Toa Hordika Die Große Befreiung left|200pxDie Toa kamen schnell in Metru Nui an und gingen zum Kolosseum. Dort sahen sie überall grüne Netze. Die Toa fragten Whenua was dies zu bedeuten hatte und er erzählte ihnen von den Visorak. Dann wurden sie von den Rhotuka-Rotoren der Visorak getroffen und bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Danach wurden sie ins Kolosseum gebracht und in Kokons verspinnt. Dort verwandelten sie sich in Toa Hordika. Als sie sich verwandleten wurden sie zu groß für ihre Kokons und fielen in die Tiefe. Sie wurden aber von sechs kleinen fliegenden Wesen, den Rahaga, aufgefangen und in Sicherheit gebracht. Norik, der Anführer der Rahaga, erzählte den Toa Hordika was sie waren und warum sie sich verwandelt hatte. Weiterhin erzählte er ihnen, dass es nur Keetongu schaffen könnte die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen, ein Rahi, der von den meißten nur als Mythos bezeichnet wird. Roodaka schickte derweil ihre Visorak los um die Toa zu töten und sie zu ihr zu bringen. Sie wollte ihnen die Elementarkräfte stehlen um Teridax zu befreien. Auf ihrer Suche nach Keetongu hielten sie es für wichtiger eine Methode zu finden, wie sie die Matoraner nach Mata Nui transportieren konnten. Sie suchten Teile für Luftschiffe und fanden dabei alte Aufzeichnungen, die besagten, dass die Toa Metru niemals dafür bestimmt waren Toa zu werden. Allerdings war dies alles nur insziniert worden um Teridax auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, dies wussten die Toa allerdings nicht. Dann erzählten die Rahaga den Toa Hordika von der Maske des Lichts und den Makoki-Steinen. Die Toa fanden alle sechs Makoki-Steine und die Maske des Lichts. Onewa sperrte sie in einem Steinblock ein um sie zu tarnen. Dann wurde Vakama von den Visorak entführt und stellte sich auf die Seite von Roodaka. Deshalb beschlossen die Toa, dass es wichtiger wäre Vakama zu heilen und Keetongu zu suchen. Dazu begaben sie sich zum großen Tempel. Dort wollten sie Hinweise zum Aufenthaltsort von Keetongu suchen. Die Toa bewachten den Tempel, während die Rahaga nach Hinweisen suchten. Die Rahaga wurden dann, mit Ausnahme von Norik, von Vakama entführt. Norik erzählte ihnen, dass Vakama die anderen Rahaga entführt hatte und dass er ungefähr wüsste, wo sich Keetongu befand. Auf ihrer Suche wurden Bomonga und Whenua von Kahgarak entführt und zu Zivon gebracht um von ihm gefressen zu werden, sie konnten allerdings entwischen. Dann gingen die fünf Toa Hordika und Norik nach Ko-Metru. Dort fanden sie Keetongu, der sich allerdings nicht dazu bereiterklärte die Toa zurückzuverwandeln, sondern ihnen lediglich beim Kampf beizustehen. Dann gingen die zum Kolosseum und wurden von Vakama angegriffen. Er hetzte die Visorak auf sie, aber sie benutzten ihre Rhotuka-Rotoren um vor ihnen zu fliehen. Matau erinnerte Vakama daran, zu wem er gehörte, woraufhin sich Vakama wieder den Toa anschloss. Gerade als die Situation für die Toa Hordika hoffnungslos zu sein schien tauchte Roodaka auf. Sie wollte den Toa ihre Elementarkräfte stehlen. Die Toa gaben sie ihr, indem sie Roodaka mit ihren Rhotuka-Rotoren abschossen. Dadurch wurde der Protodermiskäfig, indem Teridax eingesperrt war, geöffnet. Danach heilte Keetongu die Toa von dem Hordika-Virus. Dann beluden sie die Luftschiffe fertig und gingen nach Mata Nui. Dort erstellten sie sechs neue Toa-Steine und gaben ihre Kräfte her um die Matoraner zu erwecken. Dadurch verwandelten sie sich in Turaga. Als Turaga Mata Nui thumb|150px|Onua und WhenuaDurch die Verwandlung in einen Turaga bekam Whenua Onuas Bohrer. Er wählte die Gegend Onu-Wahi als Standort für das Dorf der Erde, Onu-Koro. Er half beim Aufbau des Dorfes. Seine beiden "Assistenzmatoraner" waren Taipu und Onepu. Als Whenua einmal in den Minen von Onu-Koro war, kam Takua und rettete ihn. Whenua erzählte ihm daraufhin, dass die Rahi in letzter Zeit sehr aggressiv waren, und er die anderen Dörfer untersuchen musste. Später beschwerten sich die Arbeiter über die schlechten Arbeitsbedingungen in den Minen, doch Takua half ihnen diese zu lösen. Später kam Takua wieder zurück nach Onu-Koro und suchte einen Matoraner, der ihn nach Kini-Nui begleitete. Whenua schlug Taipu vor und erzählte ihm, dass er glaubte, dass die Große Steinplatte ein weiterer Eingang nach Mangaia wäre. Nachdem die Toa Mata ankamen gelang Onua nach Onu-Wahi und wurde von Onepu nach Onu-Koro geführt. Dort begegnete er Whenua, der ihm sofort von Teridax erzählte, und dass er die fünf Masken finden müsste. Als die Bohrok besiegt waren und die Toa sich in Toa Nuva verwandelt hatten erklärte Whenua Onua, was es mit seinem Nuva-Symbol auf sich hatte. Er erzählte ihm von den Kanohi Nuva, die er nun finden musste und begab sich mit ihm auf die Suche nach ihnen. Schließlich hatten sie alle gefunden und die Toa Nuva besiegten die Bohrok-Kal. Dann wurde die Maske des Lichts gefunden. Whenua nahm Onua und Pohatu mit nach Po-Wahi und zeigte ihnen eine Höhle, in der sie tausende von Kraata eingesperrt hatten. Whenua erzählte ihnen, dass Teridax diese benutzt hatte um die Rahi zu infizieren, allerdings konnten die Rahkshi sie befreien. Die drei konnten entkommen und sie wieder einsperren. Nachdem Takanuva Teridax besiegt hatte öffnete er das Tor nach Metru Nui. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui Als die Turaga, Matoraner und Toa zurückkehrten, trafen die Turaga dort Dume wieder. Nuju ging dann in die Türme des Wissens und las in den Sternen, dass Mata Nui starb. Die Turaga schickten die Toa Nuva dann nach Voya Nui, damit sie dort die Kanohi Ignika, die Maske des Lebens, suchen sollten und Mata Nui retten sollten. Allerdings kehrten die Toa nicht so schnell zurück. Später suchten die Toa nach dem Stab von Artakha. Sie begannen mit ihrer Suche in den Archiven, aber Whenua erzählte ihnen, dass der Stab schon vor langer Zeit von den Dunklen Jägern gestohlen wurde. Die Bewohner von Metru Nui waren derweil damit beschäftigt die Stadt wieder aufzubauen. Teridax´Herrschaft Die Toa Nuva schafften es schließlich Mata Nui zu retten und zu erwecken. Als die Toa Nuva von Karda Nui zurückkehrten feierten die Bewohner von Metru Nui eine Siegesfeier, doch Teridax unterbrach diese. Die Sterne formten sich zur Kanohi Kraahkan und Teridax sprach zu ihnen. Er sagte, dass er nun die Luft wäre, die sie atmeten und der Boden auf dem sie ständen. Die Bewohner flüchteten daraufhin in die Archive, denn die Oberfläche von Metru Nui wimmelte schon bald von Rahkshi. In den Archiven trafen sie Krahka wieder, die ihnen von einem alten Tunnel erzählte, der zum Hafen führte. Maske und Waffen thumb|150px|Toa Metru Whenua von 2004thumb|150px|Toa Hordika Whenua von 2005thumb|150px|Turaga Whenua von 2001Als sich Whenua in einen Toa verwandelte, verwandelte sich seine kraftlose Ruru in eine große Ruru. Durch diese Verwandlung konnte er erlernen, wie er seine Maskenkräfte einsetzen konnte. Im Suva suchte er sich zwei Erdbebenbohrer als seine neuen Toa-Waffen aus. Als sich Whenua durch das Hordika-Virus in einen Toa Hordika verwandelte, verwandelte sich auch seine Maske. Er konnte ihre Kräfte nun nicht mehr einsetzen. Auch seine Waffen verwandelten sich. Aus den Erdbebenbohrern wurden zwei Presslufthämmer. Auf seinem Rücken bildete sich ein Rhotuka-Werfer. Als er sich in einen Turaga verwandelte wurde aus seinen Erdbebenbohrern Onuas Bohrer und seine Ruru verwandelte sich in eine Edle Ruru. Er konnte seine Elementarkräfte jetzt auch nurnoch bedingt einsetzten, auch seine Maskenkraft war nun geringer. Reale Welt *2001 wurde die Turaga-Version von Whenua verkauft. *2004 wurde die Toa Metru-Version von Whenua verkauft. *2005 wurde die Toa Hordika-Version von Whenua verkauft. Quellen *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts *BIONICLE: Dark Hunters *BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts *BIONICLE 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *BIONICLE 3: Im Netz der Schatten * Comic 16: Toa Metru * Comic 17: Disks der Gefahr * Comic 18: Staat des Verderbens * Comic 19: Feinde von Metru Nui * Comic 20: Gefecht am Himmel * Comic 21: Träume der Finsternis * Comic 22: Monster aus den Schatten * Comic 22.5 * Comic 23: Angriff der Visorak * Comic 24: Schattenspiele * Comic 25: Die Geburt der Rahaga * Comic 26: Am seidenen Faden * Comic 27: Frakturen *Die Mutran Chroniken *Bewohner der Finsternis *Bestimmungskrieg *Takanuvas Blog *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts